


The Bite of Life

by Twin_Kitten



Series: Reylo Monster Week 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, F/M, Reylo Monster Week, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/pseuds/Twin_Kitten
Summary: The night Kylo turns Rey into a vampire.Oneshot for Reylo Monster Week.





	The Bite of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I love getting comments, and i'm trying to reply when I can, but monster week posting schedule combined with work and family, is super busy. Love you guys!

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Yes…” Rey’s eyes looked up at him with a quiver as she met his gaze and nodded. “I’m not afraid.”

 

Kylo chuckled, knowing she was. “It’s alright, little one. It will only hurt for a few moments. Then, we will be together forever.”

 

She licked her lips and nodded, laying back in the bed they had been sharing for the past two years, trying to relax as he arranged himself next to her. She closed her eyes, but some primitive instinct wouldn’t let her keep them closed, not now that his fangs were out, and her eyes whipped back open as he nuzzled her neck. Her primitive brain could sense a predator. Never mind that she had been dating and then married to this predator for years.

 

He could sense her fear, but also knew she loved him, trusted him, the same way he loved and trusted her. They had waited, for her to finish her degrees and to become of an age that it no longer looked as if he were robbing the cradle, and now it was time to make her like him.

 

He nuzzled closer, scenting the skin he had lovingly kissed and nipped at so many times, finding the pulse point where he would bite her. “You can do this, my love. It will feel like agony, but it will pass. Remember I love you.”

 

Rey nodded, sucking in a shuddering breath to brace herself, and felt the sharp prick of pain, followed by the burn and pressure of his fangs sinking deep, like heavy gauge needles. Then the oddest suction as he began to drink. She could feel his pleasure in the act, the way his body crowded closer, moaning against her skin as his tongue rubbed at her jugular. She had seen him feed and knew it wasn’t like this with the blood thralls. Only her.

 

Despite breathing through the pain, she began to get light headed, dizzy as he drained her body, her mind floating even as her body got unbearably hot. She squirmed and his hands became like steel, holding her still. He couldn’t speak, not with his mouth locked to her, but his chest rumbled, trying to soothe her and keep her calm.

 

She whimpered, but he didn’t stop. She didn’t want him to stop, but she felt so sick, she couldn’t seem to control her body’s reactions. He had warned her, had told her there could be no stopping once they started this, Rey knew she had to finish or she would die. Kylo had talked with her several times. This wasn’t like sex where she could safeword out in the middle if she got scared or overwhelmed. Rey had made him promise not to stop no matter what she said or did.

 

Her voice was weak, thready and she could feel darkness lingering on the edge of her mind, waiting for her to pass out, begging. Not for Kylo to stop, but for the feeling to stop. Rey hated being out of control like this.

 

Right as her vision started to spot black and go fuzzy on the edges, his mouth pulled away. All she could see was the blurry image of him as he leaned over her.

 

Kylo felt when she started to go limp, and he could taste when he tapped into the last of her blood. Licking the puncture wounds in her neck, he quickly bit his own tongue, splitting it and letting his blood run over his lips. Kissing her hard, he pushed her mouth open, forcing her to take his blood, cradling her close as her body seised and convulsed, still forcing more of his blood into her.

 

Soon he felt the tendril in his mind, the feeling of her as she transitioned into a vampire. Their minds would slowly link, Sire to Fledgling, and her body would begin the month long process of killing her organs and expelling the last of her living tissues and fluids.

 

Kylo hated seeing Rey in pain, and had worked very hard in the relatively short time he had known her to minimize the suffering she experienced. Providing for her to make her life easier, simply so that she didn’t have to struggle. But he couldn’t spare her this and it made him want to rage at the world. He knew. He had been through it himself. But after this they would be together forever.

 

So he held her through the seizures and fed her blood through the night. When the sun finally rose, he could feel her fully in his mind and she was resting peacefully. She still had a long journey ahead, but she had made it. Kylo curled himself around her, staying aware even as he slept, making sure nothing threatened his wife while she was in this vulnerable state.

 

Kylo woke to the scrape of teeth on his thigh, and jolted up to look. Rey, his wild sunbeam, was crouched at the foot of the bed, lazily stroking and licking at his cock which rapidly filled with arousal. She was the same, but different. There was a strange feral quality to her eyes, her face a bit sharper, and he recognized the hunger of a new vampire.

 

Chuckling, he grabbed for her, laughing as she hissed and snapped at him, testing brand new teeth, though her cheeks were plump with their own mirth. He wrestled her under him and then settled between her thighs, eagerly pushing into her body. She was ready for him, she always was whenever he found her crouched over him trying to wake him with a blowjob, and he bit his tongue again, feeding her as they kissed, teeth clicking as she hungrily and messily devoured everything he gave her.

 

Feeding Rey while making love to her was easily the highlight of his long life. The big and primitive male that had been raised in an ancient time, and that most of the time he was able to ignore, was thrilled to be providing her with pleasure and sustenance. He felt the urge to beat his chest and might have gone through with it if his hands were not otherwise occupied.

 

Rey had never tasted anything as good as Kylo’s blood. It was impossible to describe, sweet and savory while light and rich, filling her in a way no food had ever really satisfied. Add the steady pump of his cock inside her and she was in heaven. Every nerve was tingling when she woke up, her body sensitive and needing him, and this arousal intensified it. The thick stretch and slow drag of him inside her added to the new heightened sensations.

 

She didn’t want to come yet, she wanted this to last forever, but, almost as if by design, as soon as the hunger in her stomach was satisfied, her orgasm crashed over her. “KylO!!”

 

He grunted, licking at her lips and cleaning her of any blood, while his hips began to piston hard and fast. “Yes love, I know…”

 

Rey groaned, her thighs shifting and trying to get a hold of his waist as her fingers dug into his shoulders but he wasn’t allowing it, thrusting into her hard and fast to find his own completion as she whined. “I want… again…”

 

He chuckled, unable to deny his insatiable little queen. “I’ve got you…”

 

Reaching down, he found the bud of her clit and began circling it the way he knew she liked, feeling tension start in her body again. She felt so good wrapped around him. He grunted, shifting the angle of his hips and she cried out, and soon they both crested over the orgasm, shuddering and clumsily bucking against each other as their bodies lost coordination.

 

Laying together, stroking finger tips over sweat damp skin, Rey laughed. “If you had told me sex would get even better than it already was, I’m not sure I could have waited.” She had felt his pleasure, heard his love through their new bond as clearly as she heard it through her ears every night.

 

Kylo grinned, smugly, and Rey didn’t comment. He deserved to be smug after that. She giggled when he rolled over and snuggled into her.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

“I love you four hundred and twenty seven years more than you love me.”

 

“That’s not FAIR!”


End file.
